Audible Glamer
This spell creates a volume of sound arising from a point within range that the caster can alter and manipulate as desired. Uses The spell is often used by itself to produce a frightening or alluring noise, causing curious investigators to come closer or scaring away skittish enemies. The flexibility of the spell allows the caster to easily tailor the sound to the intended recipient, though the caster must take care to make the noise believable. The spell is also sometimes used to enhance a phantasmal force, adding an audible component to an otherwise silent spell. AD&D Audible Glamer Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a magic-user spell. The spell causes a sound to arise from a space within range, audible to any within the normal hearing range of the sound. This sound can be anything the caster desires, from talking, singing, shouting, walking, marching, and running to a hoard of running rats to a roaring lion or a roaring dragon. The sound can be made to recede, approach, or remain fixed in place. Anyone hearing the sound who does not believe it can make a saving throw to hear no sound, or perhaps just a faint noise. The volume of sound is based on the level of the caster -- the caster can produce a volume equal to four people per caster level (a hoard of rats is equal to 8 people, a roaring lion is equal to 16, and a roaring dragon is equal to 24 -- the DM may base other sounds on this estimate). AD&D 2e ''Audible Glamer'' The spell causes a sound to arise from a space within range, audible to any within the normal hearing range of the sound. This sound can be anything the caster desires, from talking, singing, shouting, walking, marching, and running to a hoard of running rats to a roaring lion or a roaring dragon. The sound can be made to recede, approach, or remain fixed in place. Anyone hearing the sound who does not believe it can make a saving throw to notice a faint and obviously false sound coming from the caster. The volume of sound is based on the level of the caster -- the caster can produce a volume equal to four people per caster level (a hoard of rats is equal to 8 people, a roaring lion is equal to 16, and a roaring dragon is equal to 24 -- the DM may base other sounds on this estimate). D&D 3e: "Ghost Sound" In 3e, this spell was re-named ghost sound. It has largely the same effect as audible glamer. Spell Details * Spell Level 0 (Cantrip) * Casting Time Standard Action * Components: Verbal, Somatic, Material (a bit of wool or a small lump of wax) * Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 leels) * Effect: Illusory sounds * Duration: 1 rd/level (D) * Saving Throw: Will disbelief (if interacted with) * Spell Resistance: No * School: Illusion (Figment) Description The spell causes a sound to arise from a space within range, audible to any within the normal hearing range of the sound. This sound can be anything the caster desires, from talking, singing, shouting, walking, marching, and running to a hoard of running rats to a roaring lion, though the nature of the sound cannot change after the spell has been cast. The sound can be made to recede, approach, or remain fixed in place. Anyone hearing the sound who does not believe it can make a saving throw to disbelieve the illusion. The volume of sound is based on the level of the caster -- the caster can produce a volume equal to four humans per caster level, up to a maximum of 20 humans (a hoard of rats is equal to 8 humans, a roaring lion is equal to 16, a roaring dire tiger is 20, and the DM may base other sounds on this estimate). The spell is especially useful when paired with a silent image spell, and a permenancy spell can make it permanent. Pathfinder Version The Pathfinder version of this spell is similar to the 3e version, with the following changes: * It can produce the sound of four humans per caster level, up to a maximum of 40. * A roaring dragon is indicated to be the sound of 32 humans. * Any creature hearing the noise gets a Will save to disbelieve it. * A FAQ indicates that the sound this makes cannot be actual recognizable speech, simply a sound "like people are talking" D&D 4e The ghost sound power is an at-will wizard utility, and is considered a "cantrip." Spell Details * Wizard At-Will Utility Cantrip * Keywords: Arcane, Illusion * Action: Standard Action * Ranged: 10 * Target: One object or unoccupied square Description This spell has an effect of creating a sound originating from the chosen point or object. The sound can be as quiet as a whisper (in which case only adjacent creatures can hear it), or as loud as yelling or fighting. You can produce nonvocal sounds such as a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. Sources 1e: AD&D Player's Handbook 2e: Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume 1 3e: d20srd.org: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/ghostSound.htm PF: d20pfsrd.com: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/ghost-sound 4e: D&D Compendium: http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1217 Category:Spells Category:Wizard Spell Category:Illusion Spell Category:Song Spell Category:Mage Spell Category:Level 1 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Illusionist Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Cantrip Category:Utility Category:At-Will Power Category:Arcane Power